Jeremy's Geheimnis
by Bonchito Blue
Summary: Aus Ginnys Sicht - Ginny wird von einem Unbekannten Jungen angegriffen, doch trotzdem findet sie heraus das er gar kein so schlechter Typ ist... zusammen müssen sie dunkle Geheimnisse lüften und abenteuer bestehen! RR bitte! wer fehler findet darf sie b
1. wie alles begann

Aloa Leute! Also des war zu Anfang meine erste FF, von daher ist der Anfang auch nicht so gut, aber hinterher wird besser, versprochen!

Ähm, ja, ich kenn mich hier nicht so aus, hoffentlich klappt das auch so wie ich will ;)

/.../ sind gedanken und „..."was die Leude so sagen. Ähm, ja, also wie gesagt, würde mich über Kritik freuen, bis denne,

Bonchi

**Jeremys Geheimnis **  
  
Die Sommerferien hatten schon längst begonnen, und die Sonne stand hoch über  
dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, in dem sich zur Zeit die Familie Weasley  
aufhielt.

Alle saßen um einen großen, dunklen Holztisch in der Küche, und  
aßen ohne ein Wort zu sagen ihr leckeres Essen. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, es gab in  
letzter Zeit viele Angriffe von Todessern auf Mitglieder des Ordens. Ginny  
ließ plötzlich ein leises seufzen von sich und erhob sich, schaute in die  
Runde und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer, das sie mit Hermine teilte.

Oben angekommen setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den  
Händen.

/So hab ich mir meine Sommerferien auch immer vorgestellt/ dachte sie  
spöttisch. Hermine betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich neben Ginny. Keine von beiden  
sagte ein Wort, Ginny viel auch nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen können. 

Nach  
einigen Minuten stand sie auf, öffnete das Fenster und ließ die warme  
Abendluft durch ihr Haar wehen.  
Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und überlegte, ob man in so einer Situation überhaupt  
ein Wort sagen sollte. Hermine atmete tief durch und fuhr mit den Fingern  
durch ihr widerspenstiges Haar.  
Ginny drehte sich um und fragte zögerlich

„Hermine, wann bekommt ihr eigentlich eure ZAG's?" Hermine schaute sie an, hob ihre Augenbrauen und antwortete langsam „ Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie müssten in der nächsten Woche ankommen, glaub  
ich. Aber warum interessiert dich das Ginny?" Ginny wendete sich wieder dem Fenster zu und nuschelte etwas wie „Ach nur  
so..."  
Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie das gefragt hatte. Denn sie wusste das die  
Briefe nächste Woche kommen müssten, ihre Brüder hatten sie immer in der  
Mitte der Ferien bekommen.  
  
Der einzige Lichtblick für Ginny war, das Harry am Mittwoch kommen würde, in  
zwei Tagen, das sagte auf jeden Fall Dumbledore.  
Als ob Hermine Gedanken lesen konnte sagte sie:  
„ Du freust dich schon auf Harry, nicht wahr?!"  
Ginny wurde rot und stotterte:  
„Nein...ich mein doch....Also, ich freu mich das er dann von diesen fiesen  
Muggeln weg kann..."  
Hermine grinste übers ganze Gesicht, erwiderte aber nichts. Hermine wusste aber, dass Harry Ginny nur als „Rons kleine Schwester" ansah,  
und das er im Moment auch nicht in sonderlicher Flirt Stimmung war. Sie  
hielt aber ihren Mund, denn in dieser schlimmen Zeit wollte sie der armen  
Ginny nicht noch diese Freude verderben.  
  
Langsam ließ sich Ginny auf ihrem bett nieder, streckte sich und schloss die  
Augen. Harry ging ihr in letzter Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie hatte  
es aufgegeben den Gedanken zu verdrängen. 

Während sie da so lag und über  
Harry nachdachte, kroch der Schlaf über sie und ließ sie einschlafen.

Ein leises „Tock tock "weckte sie aber wieder. Nervös schaute sie  
im Zimmer um, dass nur noch schwach beleuchtet war, da die Kerzen sehr weit  
runtergebrannt waren.  
„Tock tock"  
/Ach, das Fenster/ dachte sie sich.  
Eine wunderschöne Schneeeule saß am Fensterbrett, und tippte mit dem  
Schnabel an die Scheibe. „Hedwig"sagte Ginny laut und schritt zum Fenster,  
um es zu öffnen. Auch Hermine stand wieder auf den Beinen. Ginny nahm der Eule, die sich auf ihren Bett niedergelassen hatte, den  
Brief ab und las: _An meine Freunde_ Hermine schaute ihr über die Schulter zu und sagte  
„Öffne ihn, mach schon!" Zögerlich riss sie den Umschlag auf und entfaltete den Brief. Sie fing an zu  
lesen:  
  
_Hallo Ron, Hermine und Ginny  
  
Es geht mir in letzter Zeit ziemlich dreckig, aber macht euch keine Sorgen  
um mich. Tante und Onkel sind ein wenig netter als sonst, ich schätze sie  
haben Angst vor Mad-Eye.  
Es werden viele Morde in den Muggelnachrichten berichtet, also hoffe ich,  
dass es euch allen gut geht und niemand verletzt ist.  
Dumbledore sagt, dass ich am Mittwoch zu euch kann.  
Ich werde wohl mit Flohpulver kommen, schätz ich. Schreibt mir, wenn ihr eure  
ZAG's bekommt, ja?!  
Könnt ihr euch auch ein bisschen um Hedwig kümmern, bevor sie wieder  
losfliegt? Sie ist ein bisschen traurig in letzter Zeit und ich bin nicht in  
der richtigen Stimmung um sie aufzuheitern.  
Danke  
Harry_ „Wenigstens hat er sich ein wenig gefangen, nach Sirius Tod"sagte Hermine  
traurig, nachdem sie geendet hatte.  
Ginny nickte stumm. Es war, als ob ihr ein dicker Kloß im Hals steckte der  
sie hinderte ein Wort zu sagen. Die Ereignisse saßen zu tief, und sie wollte  
nicht alles aufwühlen, darum verdrängte sie die Gedanken in die hinterste  
Ecke ihres Gehirns und versuchte etwas schlaf zu finden. 


	2. wutanfall

Chap 2.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny sehr früh auf. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Es war stockfinster, und kein Vogel sang.

Ihr Hals kratzte fürchterlich, also machte sie  
sich auf dem Weg in die Küche um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken.

Leise schlich sie die Treppe runter, doch als sie eine dunkle Person auf  
dem Sessel sitzen sah, erschrak sie und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei  
unterdrücken.  
Langsam näherte sie sich der schwarz gekleideten Person, und erkannte sie.  
/Lu...Lupin?/  
Er sah schlimmer aus als sonst.

Er war den ganzen Sommer über für den Orden  
unterwegs gewesen, Ginny schätzte, um Magische Wesen aller Art auf die Seite  
des Ordens zu holen.

Sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt, und er war sehr dünn.  
Dicke Ringe unter den Augen zeigten, dass er länger nicht geschlafen hatte.  
Auch sein Haar war ungepflegt, und einige Zentimeter zu lang.  
Ginny blickte sich um  
/Er scheint gerade angekommen zu sein, der Dreck auf dem Boden ist frisch,  
soll ich ihn wecken? Nein lieber nicht/  
Also schlich sie an ihm vorbei, trank einen Schluck Wasser und wollte wieder  
hoch. Als sie am Sessel vorbeikam, griff Lupin fest ihre Hand und sackte  
keuchend auf den Boden.  
Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzogen.  
Ginny hatte angst.

Aufgeregt fragte sie Lupin: „Professor , was ist los? Soll... soll ich Mum und  
Dad holen?  
„Nein...Trank...Tisch..."keuchte er unter Qualen aus.  
Ginny war mit einem Satz beim Tisch, nahm eine Flasche mit grünem Inhalt und  
reichte sie schnell Lupin.Dieser Trank den Inhalt in zwei Zügen aus, und wurde bleich.  
Hoffentlich war das, das Richtige dachte sie verzweifelt.  
„Professor, geht es ihnen gut? Soll ich Dad holen?"  
„Nein, geht schon, danke Ginny."Er erhob sich und wollte sich wieder auf  
den Sessel setzen, schaffte es aber nicht. Ginny half ihm schnell und er  
setzte ein gequältes lächeln auf.  
Ginny war kreidebleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie starrte ihn an, und  
ihr Mund plapperte einfach drauf los, ohne erst zu überlegen:  
„Was...was haben sie? Was war das?"  
Lupin schaute sie sanft an. Ginny dachte erst, er würde gar nichts mehr  
sagen, aber dann antwortete er:  
„Das, Ginny, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber mir geht's gut, du kannst wieder  
ins Bett gehen."  
  
Darauf konnte sie nichts erwiedern und tat was er sagte, dabei vergaß sie sogar leise zu sein. Verwirrt ließ sich auf ihrem Bett  
nieder und überlegte./Sind das Werwolf- Nachwirkungen? Oder war das was anderes? Sollte ich es  
Morgen Dad sagen... Nein lieber nicht, er weiß es bestimmt, sonst hätte ja  
kein Trank auf dem Tisch gestanden. Remus tut mir leid, dieses ganze Werwolf-  
Dasein ist echt anstrengend für ihn. Aber warum durfte er es mir nicht  
sagen?/ Eine fiese Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf antwortete:„Weil DU nur die kleine Ginny bist, du darfst keine wichtigen Dinge wissen,  
du bist noch viel zu jung"  
Wütend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen und heulte vor sich hin.  
/Das ist ungerecht, alle dürfen im Orden sein und Dinge wissen, nur ich  
nicht!/

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging sie ans Fenster, der Horizont  
hatte sich verfärbt, der Tag brach an. Seufzend ging sie in die Küche um  
ihrer Mutter beim Frühstück zu helfen.  
„Morgen Mom"sagte sie tonlos.

„Morgen mein Schatz, schon so früh auf? Remus ist heute Nacht gekommen. Er  
ruht sich gerade aus."  
/Soll ich ihr sagen was gestern Abend war? Lieber nicht.../  
Sie tat so als wäre sie überrascht über die Ankunft von Lupin und setzte  
sich an den Tisch.  
„Ist was mein Schatz? Du siehst besorgt aus."Sagte ihre Mutter mit einem  
kritischen Blick über ihre Kaffee Tasse.„Nein, alles in Ordnung, hab nur schlecht geschlafen..."  
.......Ginny wusste nicht was sie tat, aber sie ging nach draußen und setzte sich  
auf eine Bank. Der Muggelverkehr dröhnte in ihren Ohren und sie beobachtete  
die Wolken über ihrem Kopf, die wild daher stoben.  
/Morgen werde ich Harry sehen, wenigstens ein Grund um mich zu freuen. Echt  
tolle Ferien.../  
Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Klirren von  
Geschirr war zu hören, und ein Schrei.  
Ginny war sofort auf den Beinen. Der Orden hatte hatten mit den Weasleys geübt, wie man sich verhalten sollte, wenn jemand angreift, also versteckte sie sich hinter dem nächst  
besten Busch und wartete.

Keine weiteren Stimmen oder Schreie waren zu  
hören. Ein Stein viel ihr vom Herzen, und sie rannte ins Haus.  
Mrs. Weasley saß auf einem Stuhl, die Hand am Herz und atmete tief durch.  
Neben ihr stand Mundungus Fletcher, und er hatte (mal wieder) eine ziemliche  
Fahne.  
Mrs. Weasley stand auf und wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht. jetzt wurde es brenzlich. Ginny nahm die Beine in die Hand und flüchtete nach oben.

Sie wusste was jetzt kommt.

Und sie hatte recht. Mit einer Lautstärke einer Bombe brüllte Mrs. Weasley los:  
**„DU...DU WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?! VOR MIR ZU APPARIEREN  
WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN! ICH DACHTE DAS WÄRE EIN ANGRIFF! SEI FROH DAS ICH DIR  
KEINEN FLUCH AUF DEN HALS GEHETZT HAB! UND DU HAST SCHON WIEDER GETRUNKEN!  
DUMBLEDORE HAT DIR GESAGT, KEIN ALKOHOL..."**  
Ginny schloss die Tür, und der Lärm war wie weggeblasen. Bloß ein dumpfes  
Dröhnen war noch zu hören. Das ganze Haus musste wach sein, und Sirius Mutter  
machte gleich bei den morgendlichen Schreien mit. Hermine rieb sich die  
Augen, Angst stand ihr im Gesicht.  
„Ich...ich dachte das wäre ein Angriff..."  
„Dachte ich auch, es ist nur Mundungus, er hat vor Mom appariert..."  
Ein erleichterndes seufzen war von Hermine zu vernehmen und sie ließ sich  
wieder auf ihr Bett fallen.  
Ginny ging zu Hedwig und gab ihr frisches Wasser und streichelte sie sanft.  
„Hey meine Kleine, du bist also auch schlecht drauf, was?!"Sie gab ihr  
einen Eulenkeks und öffnete das Fenster.  
Hedwig schuhute leise und flog  
los.

wenn ihr reviewn würdet (auch wenn der anfang ziemlich öde is ) würde ich mich tierisch freuen!!!

bis denne,

wölfin


	3. Unerwarteter besuch

Chap 3.

„Beeil dich Ginny, Harry kommt gleich! Hilf doch eben beim Essen machen!"Mrs. Weasley war schon ganz aufgeregt.„Er hat bestimmt bei den Muggeln nichts anständiges bekommen, wir müssen ihn  
päppeln!"sagte Mrs. Weasley in letzter Zeit sehr oft.Ginny war auch in Gedanken bei Harry, aber nicht wegen dem Essen der  
Muggel...

/Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Ob er überhaupt reden möchte?.../  
„Ginny, Ginny, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Was... was Mom?"„Ich sagte, du solltest den Tisch decken!"„Ja, Mom"Ginny machte was man ihr sagte. Harry würde in einer ¾ Stunde kommen.  
Sie hatte sich schon morgens gestylt und war nun bereit.

Hermine und Ron  
waren noch oben.  
/Die müssen nicht helfen, natürlich/ dachte sie sich zornig.  
Sie half gerade ihrer Mutter beim Essen, und ein dumpfer Aufschlag verkündete, das  
Harry da sein musste.

Sie war auch gleich beim Kamin, stockte aber sofort,  
als sie Harry sah.

Er sah krank aus, er war dünn und sein Haar war noch unzähmbarer als sonst.  
Seine sonst strahlend grünen Augen waren matt, kein leuchten ging von ihnen  
aus.Ginny merkte das ihr Mund offen stand, und sie klappte ihn schnell zu.„Ha...Hallo Harry! Wie geht's?"fragte sie zögernd.Harry blicke sie an „Hallo Ginny, mir geht's gut. Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"  
/Na super, kein Wort zu mir.../„Sie sind oben, haben dich wohl noch nicht gehört..."Doch da irrte sie sich, denn Hermine kam gerade um die Ecke und umarmte  
Harry stürmisch.Ein lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht war zu sehen und seine Augen waren wieder  
ein wenig lebendiger.Nachdem sich die Drei ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, gingen sie zum Tisch und  
erzählten sich, was passiert war.

Keiner achtete auf Ginny.  
/Na typisch, ich bin mal wieder unwichtig/

Lustlos ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und schebbte sich Kartoffeln  
auf ihren Teller.Nach dem Essen, waren die drei Freund nach draußen verschwunden, wer weiß  
wohin.Ginny ging lustlos in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich zumachte und  
sich umdrehte, stolperte sie rückwärts und fiel unsanft auf ihren Hintern.  
Vor ihr stand, oder lag, eine gestallt, etwa so groß wie ein Hase.

Mehr hatte dieses Geschöpf aber auch nicht mit einem Hasen gemeinsam.

Seine Beine waren kurz und es hatte große, runde Ohren wie eine Maus.

Das Fell dieses Geschöpfes hatte einen hellen braunton und sein Maul ähnelte dem eines Hundes, hatte aber keine Reißzähne, lediglich ein paar Schneidezähne.

Sobald dieses Geschöpf Ginny entdeckte, sprang es auf, quiekte kurz und verschwand  
unter dem  
Bett.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Lg,

wölfin


End file.
